


Oikawa Really is Amazing

by setsumiyakami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsumiyakami/pseuds/setsumiyakami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to it raining outside Oikawa and Iwaizumi are stuck inside. Iwaizumi soon finds out that a bored and bragging Oikawa is never something you want to have in your bedroom, but he may reconsider after this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oikawa Really is Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu nor the characters belong to me.

It wasn’t a rare occurrence for Oikawa and Iwaizumi to hang out after school. In fact, it happened more than either of them would say it did. Now they were hanging out at Iwaizumi’s place, like normal, and were going to practice some volleyball moves, also like normal, except it started to rain with no signs of stopping. Which lead to their current situation with Oikawa spread out on his back on the bed and Iwaizumi doing homework at his desk.

“Hey Iwa-chan.” Oikawa called out from his position on the bed. The other made a noise to show that he had heard him.

“I think I have the best mouth for pleasing people.”

Iwaizumi looked up from his homework and over to the boy sprawled across his bed.  
“It doesn’t please me.”

“No, but seriously, this one girl I was dating said that I was the best guy she ever had--” Oikawa was cut off midsentence as a notebook was sent flying through the air and into his face. A dull thud echoed around the room.

“I don’t want to hear it!” Iwaizumi stood up and was facing the bewildered setter. Oikawa started to laugh and he sat back down at the desk.

“But Iwa-chan…don’t you want to hear about my amazing tongue?” Oikawa rolled over onto his stomach with his hands supporting his head.

“Not really, no. It’s one of the last things I would want to hear.” Iwaizumi went to swing his chair back towards his textbook but stopped when he saw the look on Oikawa’s face. That devious look that showed he was planning something. 

“Why don’t I just try my tongue out on you and see if I change your mind then? Hmm?” Oikawa’s voice dripped sarcasm but as he talked he pulled himself off the bed and onto the floor. 

“No.” Iwaizumi turned the chair completely towards the open textbook on his desk and away from the other boy. He knew that Oikawa was joking, he had to be joking.

Although, soon after his chair was swung back around and Oikawa was sitting on the floor in front of him. No words were spoken as Oikawa brought his hands up to undo Iwaizumi’s belt and zipper but as soon as his hands were reaching for the top of boxers he stopped him.

“I thought you were joking about this.” Iwaizumi was trying to push away the others hands but it didn’t help the situation. Oikawa looked up at him, a stern look crossing his face even though they weren’t on a court.

“I would never joke about this.” Oikawa said it with such determination that Iwaizumi had stopped struggling. Oikawa’s face immediately switched back to his goofy grin and he winked up at the other then quickly pulled down his boxers, revealing Iwaizumi’s limp member. This snapped the other out of his daze.

“But…um” Iwaizumi was stuttering. He wanted this situation to stop but at the same time he didn’t. His mother was downstairs and what if she walked in now. How would that look? His thoughts were cut off by Oikawa starting to move his hand which had wrapped itself around Iwaizumi’s dick.

“Just relax and enjoy the pleasure I’m going to give you, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s wide smile returned before he lowered his head.

At first it started out with Oikawa just licking strips up the others dick from the base to the head. Iwaizumi managed to hold back the few moans that the other boy was enticing from him but his breathe became audibly louder and harder. With the combined feelings of Oikawa’s tongue and hand, Iwaizumi was soon fully hard.

“You’re so big.” He said it with that tone that made Iwaizumi want to punch him but Oikawa just sat back and observed what he had already done to his friend.

“Shut up and do it already.” Iwaizumi mumbled and looked down with half lidded eyes.

Oikawa didn’t need to be told twice. The look that he had received sent shivers down his spine that ended up in his own crotch. Oikawa takes the head of the other’s dick into his mouth and starts to massage the top and slit with his tongue. Pre-cum starting to leak into his mouth and he starts to lower his head even more until the large appendage almost chokes him. When he thinks that he can’t take anymore into his mouth he pulls back. Letting it almost fall from his lips but then bobbing his head so he takes it almost all the way into his mouth again. Oikawa continues to bob his head and use his tongue to lick at the member every time he pulls it back into his mouth and then lick at the head when he pulls away. 

Iwaizumi reaches down and grabs at Oikawa’s hair pulling the others head back and then forwards, setting up a faster rhythm than before. Oikawa hums from the feeling of his hair being pulled and Iwaizumi let’s out a moan then uses one of his hands to cover his mouth. He feels the other smile around his dick and unconsciously he thrusts forwards into the other’s mouth. Oikawa coughs but then keeps going, a faster pace than before and his tongue is sweeping everywhere over Iwaizumi’s dick. 

“I-I’m going to cum.” Iwaizumi manages to get out between his partially muffled gasps.

Oikawa continues to move his head at the same pace while he moves one hand to pump the rest of Iwaizumi’s dick he couldn’t fit into his mouth and his other to massage his balls. Not long after and he feels the other stiffen and let out a low, partially muffled moan. Oikawa leaves just the head in his mouth as the other releases into his waiting mouth. He tries to swallow it all but his mouth soon becomes full so he opens it. Cum dripping down his chin and Iwaizumi finishes on his face. He can feel the other’s cum covering the whole inside of his mouth and even his throat from the amount he swallowed and the feeling like he’s about to gag on the sticky stuff still lingers. He’s trying to swallow the rest of what’s in his mouth and licking his lips to get the rest of it but Iwaizumi brings his face closer. To Oikawa’s surprise, Iwaizumi licks his bottom lip then kisses him, mouth partially open. Oikawa follows and kisses him back. Soon their tongues are swirling together inside of each other’s mouths and he can feel Iwaizumi’s almost cleaning the inside of his mouth and tongue. Once the two of them break a part with a string of saliva still connecting them and catch their breath then Oikawa looks up at the others face.

“Well, was it amazing?” Oikawa still has some cum on his cheek as he speaks and Iwaizumi leans forwards to wipe it off.

“It was okay.” Iwaizumi speaks gently then leans back against the chair.

Oikawa stands up to go to the washroom and clean up but as he stands Iwaizumi notices the bulge in his pants and knows the other will be taking a longer time in the bathroom than just ‘cleaning up’. Once the other is out of the room then Iwaizumi leans his head back against the chair. What had just happened was better than okay. It was better than anything he’d ever felt and it truly was amazing. Although, he would never tell that to Oikawa but he wouldn’t be against doing it again.

**Author's Note:**

> So me and my friend were talking about Cockslut!Oikawa and then this fic happened. Sorry for any OOCness, I usually don't write this pair.
> 
> Hope you liked it or support the headcanon of Oikawa being amazing at giving blow jobs.


End file.
